1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a spinal implant for use in intervertebral disc replacement; and more specifically relates to an articulating implant that fuses to adjacent vertebrae by bone ingrowth, thus restoring proper intervertebral spacing, and eliminating nerve root and/or spinal cord compression, while preserving spinal flexibility.
2. Description of Related Art
The spinal column is formed from a number of vertebrae, which in their normal state are separated from one another by cartilaginous intervertebral discs. These discs form a cushion between adjacent vertebrae, resisting compression along the support axis of the spinal column, but permitting limited movement between the vertebrae to provide the characteristic flexibility of the healthy spine. Injury, disease or other degenerative disorders may cause one or more intervertebral discs to shrink, collapse, deteriorate or become displaced, herniated or otherwise damaged. This can lead to compression of adjacent nerve root(s) or the spinal cord causing chronic and often disabling pain, and in advanced circumstances, irreversible paralysis of upper and/or lower limbs.
A number of devices and methods have been suggested for the replacement of damaged or dislocated intervertebral discs. One common approach is to permanently stabilize or xe2x80x9cfusexe2x80x9d the adjacent vertebrae to maintain the proper intervertebral spacing and eliminate relative movement between the vertebrae. Various methods of vertebral stabilization have been developed. For example, autogenous grafts of dowel-shaped sections of bone have been implanted between the vertebrae to cause bone growth across the intervertebral space, thereby fusing the adjacent vertebrae into one bone mass. This procedure disadvantageously requires the harvest of donor bone for the graft from other parts of the patient""s body, typically requiring a separate surgical procedure and resultant increases in complications and expense. An alternative source is cadaver bone, with potential complications of transmissible diseases, impaired graft incorporation, collapse or displacement. A further development to this method of vertebral stabilization involves the implantation of a perforated cylindrical bone basket between adjacent vertebrae. Bone fragments produced in preparing the vertebrae for the implantation are inserted into the bone basket to promote bone growth into, through and around the basket.
Vertebral stabilization by fusion of adjacent vertebrae has proven successful in permanently preserving intervertebral spacing, but has been found to present a number of disadvantages. Fusion of adjacent vertebrae necessarily eliminates a portion of the spine""s normal range of motion, thereby reducing the subject""s spinal flexibility. Additionally, fusion of the vertebrae increases the stresses imposed on adjacent mobile portions of the spinal column, often hastening the subsequent breakdown of normal joint surfaces above and below the fused vertebrae.
It has also been proposed to replace an injured intervertebral disc with a prosthesis which is xe2x80x9cjointedxe2x80x9d to permit relative movement between vertebrae. Previously-known devices of this type generally have been found to suffer from inadequate attachment between the prosthesis and the vertebrae. The intended movement between the components of previously-known jointed prostheses can cause relative motion between the prosthesis and adjacent bone surface(s). Because such motion would disrupt bone ingrowth, jointed prostheses have generally been considered incompatible with attachment by bone ingrowth. In addition, because the joint elements of these devices typically must occupy a substantial vertical extent in order to achieve the desired range of motion, and yet must fit within the intervertebral space, attachment of such devices generally has been by use of flat plates or surfaces provided on either side of the joint elements as points of fixation to the vertebrae. This attachment may be accomplished by compressive or friction fits, spiked projections, screws or pins, complemented in some instances with tissue ingrowth into porous surfaces. These mechanisms of attachment, however, may lack the degree and strength of fixation desired. Moreover, several such devices have used attachment flanges which extend beyond the surfaces of the vertebrae to which the device is attached. This has been found undesirable, as the extending flanges may interfere with or injure adjacent tissue. For example, it has been reported that flanges extending into immediately adjacent delicate esophageal area may interfere with swallowing and speech, or cause perforation and potentially fatal infection. An additional drawback to the use of screw and pin connections is the potential for such connectors to dislodge and cause injury.
Thus, it can be seen that a need yet exists for a spinal implant effective in permanently maintaining intervertebral spacing to prevent nerve or spinal cord compression while preserving as much of the natural range of motion between the affected vertebrae as possible. A need further exists for such a device which is capable of forming a permanent, strong attachment to the vertebrae and yet does not protrude beyond the external surfaces to which it is attached. Still another need exists for a method of replacing a damaged or displaced disc, which method maintains intervertebral spacing to prevent nerve and spinal cord compression, while preserving the natural relative motion between the vertebrae. It is to the provision of a device and method meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred form, the present invention comprises a spinal implant including a first element having first connection means for engaging a first vertebra. The first connection means includes a first fusion chamber having at least one opening therein for facilitating bone ingrowth into the first fusion chamber to fuse the first element to the first vertebra. The implant also includes a second element having second connection means for engaging a second vertebra. The second connection means includes a second fusion chamber having at least one opening therein for facilitating bone ingrowth into the second fusion chamber to fuse the second element to the second vertebra. The implant also includes internal articulation means, coupling the first element to the second element, for allowing relative movement between the first element and the second element. The term xe2x80x9cinternal articulation means,xe2x80x9d is intended to mean a device that permits relative motion between components of the device, rather than between the device and an external structure such as adjacent bone or other tissue.
In specific embodiments of the subject invention, the first and second element may have either hemicylindrical or hemielliptical shaped outer surfaces. The first and second elements each having an outer wall perforated with one or more openings provided therein to allow bone ingrowth into the fusion chambers, and having abutting joint surfaces forming the internal articulation means. In a further preferred embodiment, the joint surfaces are formed as engaging concave and convex surfaces to create a ball-and-socket type joint (or groove and channel, or other such joint), which allows relative pivotal motion between the vertebrae, but resists compression therebetween.
The first and second elements can join to form a single element which can be implanted using methods similar to those followed in the implantation of previously-known non-articulating vertebral fusion implants. Temporary stabilizing means can be provided for rigidly coupling the first and second elements by interposition of bioreabsorbable elements to permit implantation and enable bone ingrowth into the fusion chambers and fusion of the first and second elements to adjacent bone during an initial stabilization period, after which said temporary means biodegrades permitting articulation between the first and second elements.
The present invention can be further described as comprising a spinal implant having a first articulation surface, a second articulation surface engaging at least a portion of the first articulation surface along a support axis generally parallel to the spinal column, first connection means for connecting the first articulation surface to a first vertebra, and second connection means for connecting the second articulation surface to a second vertebra. The first and second articulation surfaces resist axial compression between the first and second elements in the direction of the support axis, but allow relative pivotal motion between the first and second elements. At least one, and preferably both, of the first connection means and the second connection means comprise a fusion chamber having at least one opening therein for facilitating bone ingrowth, thereby permanently and securely affixing the implant in place.
In another preferred form, the present invention comprises a method of maintaining an intervertebral space between a first vertebra and a second vertebra. The method includes the steps of removing a section of the first vertebra to form a cavity therein, mounting a first element of a spinal implant within the cavity formed in the first vertebra, and connecting a second element of the spinal implant to the second vertebra. The first element includes a first articulation surface and a first fusion chamber having at least one opening therein for facilitating bone ingrowth from the first vertebra. The second element includes a second articulation surface, wherein the first and second articulation surfaces adjoin to form a joint allowing relative pivotal movement between the first and second elements but preventing relative compression between the first and second elements. In a further preferred embodiment, the method may also include the removal of a section of the second vertebra to form a cavity for receiving the second element. The second element may also include a second fusion chamber for facilitating bone ingrowth from the second vertebra. Bone fragments formed by the removal of vertebral sections to accommodate implantation or bone growth stimulating compounds or devices may be inserted into the fusion chamber(s) to enhance bone ingrowth.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood with reference to the following detailed description, read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.